Code: Exposed (Chapter 3)
by Chris Rudy
Summary: With an army built, the Lyoko Warriors are now ready to fight X.A.N.A. Will they earn their redemption as one of the Warriors makes the ultimate sacrifice? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Code: Exposed.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Exposed (Chapter 3)**

**Now that an army has been built, the Lyoko Warriors are ready to go to war with X.A.N.A. and defeat her once and for all. Will they finally earn their redemption? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Code: Exposed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I also do not own Jennifer and Miranda. Those two belong to I heart Lyoko. I do own Christopher, his Lyoko form and his powers.**

**Chapter 1: Locating the Enemy**

_Aelita's POV_

"I don't understand why he's avoiding me." I told Yumi, Jennifer, and Miranda.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, with the other three girls shaking their heads.

"If I know Chris, and I do, he's not the kind of guy who preys on girls." Jennifer assured me with support from Miranda. It's true that never once did he cheat on me. I still was worried. I decided to take my mind off of it with a little girl talk.

_Christopher's POV_

I was with Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and William looking towards Aelita.

"I don't know how to tell her, guys." I said to them.

"Don't tell her. If you do, she won't let you fight this war and you know it." Ulrich said, earning agreements from the others.

"But I don't want her to be distraught after it happens." I said.

"She'll be distraught if you do tell her." Jeremie said.

"After I'm gone, promise me you guys will look after her." I said to them.

"I promise." They all said.

"By the way, how's controlling it coming along?" Odd asked.

"I've been practicing on animals like mice and other things. I can even resurrect plants. But it's very draining for me to use." I replied.

"If it drains you when you're practicing, then how in the hell are you gonna be able to resurrect the students and staff?" William asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I replied before returning to the task at hand.

"Any luck locating her?" I asked Jeremie, hoping he was getting somewhere with finding X.A.N.A.

"No. I don't understand." Jeremie said.

"It's getting late anyway. Why don't we all get some sleep? Aelita and I will take the first watch." I said. I went over to the where the girls were and nodded towards my girlfriend and she came with me for the first watch.

_General POV_

The night went by slowly. Only Jeremie was still awake, trying his hardest to locate X.A.N.A. Finally stopping, he went over to Miranda and quickly fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning, he went back to the lab to see if X.A.N.A. had been located. When he got to the computer, he saw that she had been located, but was shocked when he saw where the location was. He called the others down and the eight of them arrived in the lab, mad that he woke them up so early.

"What's so pressing that just couldn't wait a few more hours?" Christopher asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I've found out where she is. Kadic Academy." Jeremie said, surprising the others.

"Why would she want the school?" Aelita asked. "I have no idea." Jeremie replied.

"Well, now that we know where her base is, let's try to locate X.A.N.A. herself." Ulrich said.

"Already done. She's using the gymnasium as her throne room." Jeremie said.

"Bring up a camera's visual." Yumi said and Jeremie obliged and they all were shocked to see that X.A.N.A. had all the corpses strung up as her trophies.

"Now she's gone too far." Jennifer said.

"Hell, yeah, she has." Miranda said.

"Then it's time to go to war." Christopher said.

**That's chapter one. I apologize for how short it is. I'll have a very dark surprise at the end of the war. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stirring the Enemy and A Message**

_Christopher's POV_

"Everyone know the plan?" I asked, earning nods from everyone.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" I ordered.

Everyone but me left the factory. Aelita noticed and rose an eyebrow.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Go on ahead. I've got something I need to do." I said. She shrugged, waved her hand over her bracelet, and flew to the others to catch up.

I went down to the lab, set up the webcam, and pressed enter.

"Aelita, by the time you see this, I'm sure I'll be gone. I wanted to tell you that I was hiding something from you. After we assembled the army, I gained a new power: resurrecting the dead. I practiced with it as much as I could, but it came with a terrible price. I decided I would use it to save everyone we had massacred. If you're watching this, you can still save me. Use your Creativity to bring me back after the war is over. I love you so much."

I then pressed enter to end the recording. I then turned around and saw Franz and Anthea standing there.

"How much of that did you two hear?" I asked.

"All of it." Anthea replied.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"If you want, we won't say anything to her." Franz said, and I nodded.

I then saw my Ghost, Aelita's ATV, Ulrich's Overbike, Yumi's Overwing, and Odd's Overboard on the bridge to the factory.

"I'll take those to the others." I said as I ran to my ride, hooked the other vehicles to it, then rode off.

_Aelita's POV_

"Where is he?" I asked, hoping someone knew who I was talking about. Jennifer and Miranda did.

"Relax, Princess." Jennifer said to me as she threw her hatchet at a Kankrelat.

"Jen's right. You've got a tough SOB for a boyfriend, Aelita." Miranda said to me.

I nodded my head, then heard a familiar pulsing sound. I looked and saw Christopher's Ghost, along with my ATV, and the other vehicles, as well.

"H- How...?" Ulrich asked.

"Compliments of Einstein and Aelita's dad." Christopher replied.

The soldiers all hopped in buses and drove back to the factory while we rode our vehicles back.

As soon as we arrived at the factory, my boyfriend ran to my parents.

"What's with that?" I thought.

_Christopher's POV_

"The message?" I asked.

"It's been uploaded to her laptop as well." Anthea replied.

"Even if the Supercomputer is shut off, she'll be able to see the message." Franz added.

I nodded. "Thank you both." I said, and they nodded their heads.

I then walked back to Aelita and reached out to hug her, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her.

"What are you hiding?" She sternly asked.

"Aelita, I would never hide anything from you." I calmly said.

Aelita nodded and walked into my arms. "Sorry, baby. I guess I'm just stressed out." She said.

"It's okay, baby. We all have days like that." I told her as the others approached.

"Well, we made her mad." Yumi said.

"Yep. And tomorrow, we take the fight to her." I said.

With that decided, we all went to bed to prepare for tomorrow.

**That's chapter two. Next chapter will be a little dark. Review and you'll find out why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: War and Revival**

_Christopher's POV_

We were all up and ready to take the fight to X.A.N.A.

"I'll be the one to kill her. She forced me back into this life. And she's gonna pay." I said with venom in my voice.

"Wow. That's a little dark for you, baby." Aelita said to me.

"Yeah, well, there's a saying we have called 'Payback's a bitch'." I told her. She then nodded in understanding.

"All right. Everyone's prepped and ready for war." Jim said.

"Good. Let's go." I said as everyone got in line and we marched to the academy.

We arrived and saw X.A.N.A. had her entire army waiting for us. X.A.N.A. herself came in front of her troops.

"Hello, Lyoko Killers. I see you've brought some friends with you. How sweet." X.A.N.A. said. Then William's clone stepped into the fray.

"I don't care what you guys say. He's mine." William said.

"Okay. But take this." I said, handing him my Hammer.

"I want that back, Dunbar." I said, bluntly.

"No problem. I won't need it." William said.

"Good. Because I'm saving its power for X.A.N.A." I said coldly.

_General POV_

Christopher stabbed a Tarantula with his Energy Dagger, starting an all-out war. While the soldiers were helping the Warriors deal with the monsters, Christopher headed to the gymnasium.

"So, it's come down to just you and me." X.A.N.A. said.

"So it has." Christopher said as he pulled his Hammer from his back. X.A.N.A. charged at him, but he ducked to dodge her sword. Christopher swung his Hammer and sent her flying back.

"At the end of this fight, one shall stand, one shall fall." Christopher said as he attacked X.A.N.A., only for her to block the attack and kick him into a wall.

"You still fight for the weak. That is why you lose." X.A.N.A. said.

"You fight for nothing. That is why you will never win." Christopher said. She charged at him but he swung the bottom end of his hammer to her abdomen, causing her to double over in pain.

"You feel that? That's pain. Even you can feel it on Earth." Christopher taunted as he picked up X.A.N.A.'s head then rose his knee to it.

_With the others_

_Aelita's POV_

William had just destroyed his darker half, which left just the monsters to deal with. "William, go and see how my boyfriend's holding up." I ordered and he obliged.

"SUPERSMOKE!" He shouted and disappeared into silver and blue smoke. I saw a Krab approach Yumi and shot an Energy Field at it and destroyed it.

"Thanks, Aelita." She shouted to me. I nodded my head and destroyed a Kankrelat.

"I hope he's okay." I said to myself. I then saw a Creeper had Miranda pinned to the ground and destroyed the monster.

_With Christopher_

_General POV_

Christopher kicked X.A.N.A. into a wall. She definitely couldn't hold out much longer in this fight and tried to flee, but he wouldn't let her. He then held the blade of his Hammer to her throat.

"What's wrong? I thought you wouldn't kill anyone else." She said out of fear.

"For you, bitch, I'd make an exception." Christopher said, full of hatred.

"You made me go back down the path of a murderer. I'm just getting some payback. Here on Earth, we have a saying called 'Payback's a bitch'. You're about to find out how true that is." He said before he raised his Hammer, and bashed her head into her body, killing her. William used his Supersmoke to enter the gym.

"Christopher, you did what was right." He told his armored friend.

"Not yet, I haven't." He said as he went into position. "Tell Aelita I'm sorry." Christopher ordered and his friend nodded. Christopher got down on his knees and prepared to revive his classmates.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen in time without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_Bring me to life_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

When the process was complete, all those who died during the Kadic Massacre were revived, then looked at Christopher to see him collapse. Aelita came running into the gymnasium to see her beloved knight in shining armor dying.

"Aelita. I love you." Christopher said before taking his last breath. Aelita sobbed as he died, with a feeling beyond devastation.

"Aelita, what happened?" Yumi asked, before looking at the lifeless arbiter.

"He sacrificed himself to bring our classmates back." Aelita replied. The classmates and staff now understood that these students weren't murderers, but heroes.

**That's chapter three. Next chapter will have a better ending than this one. Review and I'll post the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Funeral and Resurrection**

_Aelita's POV_

Yumi stood next to me, and I started bawling as I saw my boyfriend being buried. After that was done, I picked up my guitar to sing a song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song__

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby__

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well__  
_I've had just enough time__

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song__

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well__  
_I've had just enough time__

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom__  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the loving of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by__

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
__I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls__  
_What I never did is done__

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell them for a dollar__  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'__

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song__

_Uh oh (uh, oh)__  
_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh__

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well__  
_I've had just enough time__

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

As soon as I finished singing, I began sobbing uncontrollably and my friends came over to me. Mr. Delmas stood to say a few words.

"Christopher was one of three of my best pupils. No one knew he was secretly a hero except for his friends. He proved to be a hero when he sacrificed himself to bring his fellow classmates and teachers back to life. He will be remembered through the legacy he left behind. Let us never forget him." He said. After everyone paid their respects, I stayed for a little while. Then, it started raining, so I pulled out my umbrella and opened it to keep from getting wet.

A few weeks passed and everyone was worried about me, especially my friends. I never sat with them, or laughed at Odd's jokes, even his funny ones, I didn't eat right, and I barely slept well. More than anything, I wanted to be in his arms again. One day after school, I went to Jeremie's room. I knocked on the door and he acknowledged by telling me to come in.

"Hey, Princess." I heard Odd say. I only waved at him and the others. Jeremie held his arms open for me and I ran into them and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I miss him so much." I wailed.

"It's okay, Aelita. Let it out." Jeremie told me, and I did. I started bawling so much.

"Wow. I'm amazed she still has any tears left." I heard Odd say, then heard him say "Ouch!" which told me someone hit him hard.

After a few minutes, I looked at him with puffy and red eyes.

"I heard you held a gun in your mouth yesterday." Ulrich said to me and I nodded my head.

"Please don't ever do that again, Aelita. You had us worried." Yumi said.

"At least I would be in his arms again." I snapped.

"We all miss him, Aelita, but we don't want to lose you either." William said to me.

"William's right. He wouldn't want you to die just so you could be with him." Jennifer said.

"What would he want you to do?" Miranda asked me and I shrugged.

"He would want you to live on, not cease to live." Jeremie told me.

"Thanks, guys. But now, I need to be alone." I said, getting to my feet.

"Okay. Just please, don't do anything crazy." Yumi told me and I nodded my head.

After I was done talking to my friends, I ran to the lab in the pouring rain. By the time I made it to the factory, my hair and clothes were soaking wet. I took the elevator down to the lab. When the doors opened, I stepped out of the elevator and kept crying. When I was done, just as I was about to leave the factory, I heard the computer beep. I went and sat in the chair and saw a video. I pressed enter and saw my boyfriend's face.

_"Aelita, by the time you see this, I'm sure I'll be gone. I wanted to tell you that I was hiding something from you. After we assembled the army, I gained a new power: resurrecting the dead. I practiced with it as much as I could, but it came with a terrible price. I decided I would use it to save everyone we had massacred. If you're watching this, you can still save me. Use your Creativity to bring me back after the war is over. I love you so much."_

I wasted no time after the message ended and ran to his grave. I got down on my knees and began to sing, using my power. After I finished singing, I waited a few minutes, then gave up. But then, I heard something from the grave. I turned around and saw his Energy Sword poking out of the ground. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time came to me. It was joy in knowing that he was revived. Then, the ground around his grave went flying, which meant he used his Hammer.

As soon as he was on his feet, I ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

"I knew you'd find that message." He told me as he started returning the hug. Once I pulled away from him, I crashed my lips into his. He started returning the kiss and for a few more minutes, we were making out. I then pulled out my phone and dialed Yumi's number.

_"Aelita?"_ She answered.

"Gather everyone in the auditorium. I have a huge surprise." I said, then hung up.

"But- How…?" I asked.

"Not only was it your power that brought me back. It was also your undying love for me." He replied.

We then hopped onto his Ghost and took off back to the academy. We hopped off and ran inside. Christopher activated his active camouflage and walked with me into the auditorium.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" I asked as soon as I was up on the stage.

"I have a huge surprise for you guys." I said to them as I then nodded to where my boyfriend was standing. He deactivated his active camouflage, and everyone, including our friends, all had looks of astonishment.

After I explained all that happened, everyone was about to leave when suddenly:

"Wait a second, everyone." Christopher said, and everyone returned to their seats. He then turned to face me, and I was confused. Suddenly, he got down on one knee, and I was surprised.

"Aelita Stones, I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?" He asked, holding a box with a beautiful pink diamond ring in it.

"YES, YES, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I replied as I got down on my knees and kissed him.

Now, he and I would spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife.

**My Code: Exposed series is finished. I made the proposal a last minute surprise. I hope you enjoyed this series.**


End file.
